


Kilt | 苏格兰裙

by YouKnowWho233



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWho233/pseuds/YouKnowWho233
Summary: 中文 | 搞笑涩情感谢供梗人阿零女士 @容错率为零如果你只想看搞笑的部分，到“你鸡儿出来了”就可以退出了
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kilt | 苏格兰裙

一

埃文·麦克米伦拿到了恶灵发的新衣服。

"这是从你庄园的老阁楼上找到的，看来你父亲把很多老物件都保存得很好。"

陷阱杀手看了看手里的苏格兰格子裙和衬衫。他听母亲说过，麦克米伦家祖上是苏格兰移民。

"快快快，穿上看看。"恶灵搓着两只小爪子——那种蜘蛛腿样的东西或许都不该被称为爪子，埃文想着。

迫于老板的淫威，他还是换了衣服。太难受了，下面空荡荡凉嗖嗖的，远不如连体裤舒服。但还没来得及换回来，埃文就被迷雾裹住，进入了一场狩猎。

该死的恶灵。埃文想，但是他不敢说出来。

陷阱杀手带了恶灵bb，恶灵操着老烟嗓在他耳边念个不停。终于，埃文找到了一个可爱的小白妹。梅格撒腿就跑，追逐音效盖过了恶灵的碎碎念。总算清净了，埃文想。

小白妹跑到了小白房，先封窗，一圈下板。陷阱杀手像往常一样想着。

操。

他的小兄弟磕在了冰凉的白房窗沿上，气势汹汹的陷阱杀手痛的弯下了腰，这比被砸头痛多了。他感觉胯下发热，不是硬了，是你妈的肿了。

追逐音效退去，他听到耳边传来老烟嗓吱吱嘎嘎的笑声。去你妈的恶灵。他愤怒地想。就是想看我出丑。

"你怎么啦？"一个小脑袋从白房门口探出来，是梅格。"我看你那么久没追过来，一开始以为你踩了自己的夹子，但是我偷偷摸过来，只看到你缩在这。怎么啦？"

"没事。"埃文说，试图保存最后一丝尊严。

梅格打量着他的新衣服，说："新衣服蛮好看的呀，夹先生。"

她沉默了一会，似乎在思考什么。突然，小白妹又发问了："这个裙子底下，真的像传闻中那样不穿底裤吗？"

"没有。不是。"陷阱杀手分辩到。但话一出口他就意识到，虽然他在说不，但相当于在说是。

梅格脸上果然浮现出恍然大悟的神情，陷阱杀手骂道："操。"

二

梅格讲这个故事的时候，自己差点笑背过气去。

从此，陷阱杀手不穿底裤的传闻就在逃生者中间蔓延开来，大家都迫不及待地要遇到陷阱杀手，一睹苏哥兰裙夹哥的芳容。

听说冯敏有一次碰到病号服迈尔斯，这个口无遮拦的电竞选手竟然对着他大喊："迈尔斯，穿底裤不是真男人！"

迈尔斯气白了脸，举起了刀。

埃文倒是发誓再也不穿那套苏格兰裙了，但当他回到篝火时才发现，恶灵已经没收了他所有带裤裆的衣服。

"这可是妈妈给你静心准备的！"恶灵捏着嗓子，痛心地说。"穿上！快穿上！"

"去你妈的！"埃文气的跳脚。

"要么就给老娘光屁股！"恶灵凶道。

埃文·麦克米伦屈服了。

三

我终于碰到他了，有机会一睹那条在篝火旁的八卦榜最热的苏格兰裙。但听说陷阱杀手最近的脾气格外暴躁，操着红弹簧和红打磨石，揣着红苹果大杀四方。

他不带封窗了，甚至都不夸跨窗。我们都知道为什么。

我这样想着，在和他在窗口对峙，面面相觑时噗嗤笑了出来。

埃文浑身散发出了杀气，他向前几步，凶狠地跨过了窗，我赶紧跑了。

真是个猛男，我想着，但还是注意到他拿刀的右手在发抖。

四

不出意外，我在一通穷追猛打之后上了树，下来又是一通穷追猛打。

我就不该笑。

在交过了毁灭打击、钢筋铁骨和一个娃哈哈之后，我躺在幼儿园地下一层冰冷的地板上悔不当初。

夹哥一条雄健的大腿踩在我屁股上，完全没有放我走的意思。

梅格在远处向我挥挥手，比划了一个5，示意大房附近封了五个夹；再摇摇头，示意爱莫能助；她又在眼睛上比划了两下，示意太惨了我都流泪了真是不忍直视。随后向大门跑去。

去你妈的，滚。我愤愤想到。

五

我回头看了看夹哥，夹哥抬起了大砍刀，眼看手起刀落，只听我大喊道：

夹哥，你鸡儿出来了！

陷阱杀手举刀的手抖了三抖，低头看去，发现我所言非虚——裙子因为他动作太大，掀起来了，挂在他起立的兄弟上。

那根阴茎粗若儿臂，头部翘的很高，表皮有些红肿，可能是跨窗的时候刮的。

他急忙转过身去，把裙子放下来整理好。我从地上爬起来，脑子里那根东西的样子挥之不去。

六

埃文感觉有什么温热的物什覆盖上了他的阴茎。

"是跨窗的时候弄的？"

女孩子的声音从他身后传来。她抓着他的兄弟，双眼紧盯着他的脸，走到他面前。

"你撒开。"陷阱杀手的声音竟然有些发抖。

"我只是想道个歉。"女孩子咬了咬嘴唇，眨了眨眼，"解决一下我搞出来的大问题。"

"与你无关。"埃文抓住了她的手臂，向外扯了扯，但女孩不为所动。

"是吗？"她脸上带着一片红色，不知是因为刚才激烈的追逐还是因为她面前这根东西。

"我听说，男人在活动的时候，太投入，太兴奋，也会勃起。"

她的声音温柔地勾魂，埃文脑子里不知为什么冒出了这个比喻。他只觉得他手里握住的这条手臂格外柔软，不禁用大拇指上下摩挲起来。

"是吗？"她问道，上下照顾着埃文的小兄弟，"你为我兴奋吗？"

陷阱杀手伸出手，抚摸面前女孩的脸。那双手很热，很宽阔，很粗糙，布满长期用刀形成的茧子。

他的阴茎很长，在女孩儿粉红的腮帮上顶出一个弧度。埃文觉得她的样子像在吸一根棒棒糖，糖果圆圆的头部让她的腮帮都鼓了起来。

在女孩停下喘气的间隙，他捧着她的肩膀把她扶了起来，扯开了她的衬衫。

"嘿！轻点！我回去还得自己补！"她撅起嘴，手忙脚乱地开始解皮带和裤子上的纽扣。

埃文抬起了面具，露出深色的嘴唇，粗重的呼吸喷在女孩的脸蛋和脖子上。她开始报复式地拉扯陷阱杀手衬衫的扣子，但最终还是没有暴力扯开，她喜欢埃文巨大身躯裹在衬衫里的样子。

杀手粗壮的大腿顶在她双腿中间，左手扶着她的脸，在她的脸蛋和脖子上留下红印。右手揉弄她两片红肿的、湿润的嘴唇——当然是下面那两片。女孩的手按在埃文的胸脯上，拉扯戏弄两粒深红的乳头。

埃文感到自己的四根手指都湿润了，于是扶住女孩儿的屁股，把她抬起来，挂在自己腰上。她尖叫了一声，用双手紧紧地围住了埃文的脖子。

咚，她的头磕在了杀手木质的面具上，吃痛仰起了头。埃文看到她湿漉漉的棕色眼镜和肿胀的嘴唇——脸上那两片，像醉了似的扬着头，眼神迷离，有些恍惚。就在杀手恍惚的一瞬间，女孩抓住他的面具，扯下来，丢了出去。

面具上的木屑在他颧骨上挂出一道血痕，女孩凑近去，舔舐杀手凸起的颧骨。杀手的脸因为性兴奋而胀红了。

埃文双手抓住她的胯，进入了她，那双手紧紧按住柔软的皮肤，留下红肿的指印。

他像要把我钉在墙上似的。女孩想。她感觉男人坚硬的腹部不时拍打在她柔软的小腹，隆起胸肌上粗糙的皮肤摩擦着她的乳头。

她的手臂勾住杀手的脖子，双手紧紧压在他粗壮的后背上，感觉他的肌肉随着他出入的韵律隆起，又松弛，再隆起。

杀手粗壮的胯部停止了律动，她感觉有什么东西灌满了她，一种莫名的充实感涌了上来。她把额头抵在杀手高高的前额上，恍惚间看着埃文·麦克米伦灰蓝的眼睛，想着。好像很久没来过月经了。不然，我会为他生下一个灰蓝眼睛的孩子。

埃文开始亲吻、吮吸她的嘴唇，绵长的、充斥着他浓重气味的亲吻，女孩觉得他的气味要渗入她的浑身上下的每一个洞口，每一个毛孔。

很久以后，杀手把她放了下来，没了塞子的白色粘液顺着她的大腿滑下来。陷阱杀手把软下来的阴茎放回那条该死的裙子里，女孩裹上了没了扣子的衬衫。

埃文觉得耳边传来了恶灵吱吱嘎嘎的笑声。这该死的东西。

"以后就穿这条裙子怎么样？"女孩扬起下巴，坏笑着说。她嘴边还挂着亮晶晶的液体，不知道是他的前液还是她的唾液。埃文又恍惚了一瞬间。

杀手没说话，把她扛起来，放在肩膀上，丢在了地窖口。

"绝不。再也不穿了。"

我在跳进地道的一瞬间听到他说。口嫌体正直的臭男人。

七

埃文·麦克米伦又一次把我按在墙角时，我露出了难以置信的表情。

"你怎么回事？"

"什么怎么回事？"他说，"难道只有穿裙子，把屌挂在外面，才能操你？"

呸，说这批话都不带脸红的。我在心里啐道。

"裙子方便。"

"听你的。下次。先帮我把背带裤扣子解了。"

**Author's Note:**

> “几把！”
> 
> 读者想。
> 
> “这个垃圾作者写黄还没写段子好！”


End file.
